Octoblock to the Rescue!
GO AWAY! Plot The naughty Terrible Twos are making custard pies. Can Octoblock's friends save the day? Story The Terrible Twos are making custard pies. Eight crashes in through the roof and stops them. The Twos throw the pies at Eight, but he misses. Then the blue-masked Terrible Two lassos Eight with a rope. He tries to break it, until the purple-masked Terrible Two tells him that the rope is made of pure octonite, so his powers are useless. However, Eight signals the Octo Signal and his friends will be here any minute. Outside, the Numberblocks 1-7 see the signal and enter the Terrible Two's Lair. Seven and One enter the first door, but they fall in a trapdoor. 7 + 1 = 8 Eight leaps out of the trap, before he separates into Seven and One. Six and Two enter the second door. The room was full of snakes and ladders, Six's favorite game. Six rolls a dice, which shows 2. They move two spaces, but unlucky for them they were startled by snakes and they slide down on it. 6 + 2 = 8 Eight climbs the ladders until he reaches the top. He then separates into Six and Two. Five and Three enter the third door. There's a cage hanging from the ceiling. Three and Five see two spotlights - one shaped like a triangle and the other shaped like a star. They become hypnotized by the lights and they hop on, but the cage catches them, but they know just what to do. 5 + 3 = 8 Eight bends the cage bars to free himself before he separates into Five and Three. Four enters the fourth door. He looks in a magic mirror to clone himself. The two Fours then get trapped in a giant bubble. 4 + 4 = 8 Eight pops the bubble before he separates into two Fours. Meanwhile, the Terrible Twos then try to dunk Eight in a bucket of custard, until the Numberblocks 1-7 stop them. One and Two press a button which frees Eight. But the Terrible Twos have a trick or two up their sleeves. They use two magic mirrors. 2 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8 In other words... 2 x 4 = 8 Octonaughty appears! Eight prepares to fight him, while 1-7 add up into four Octoblocks. Octonaughty escapes, but falls into a bucket of custard. The Numberblocks 1-8 laugh at his defeat. Gallery C9565347-B3C9-43B2-87A0-638B30C57F2E.jpeg|And they say that splitting up is a bad idea. Not if you add up to eight. EB6ACA0F-9566-4791-AA0D-A16A421ABE62.jpeg|“That wasn’t very lucky!” E74FAAB9-A4A9-49FD-90DC-6B655BA4FB8C.jpeg|Octoblock, leap! 12345678 leap! E22BDE3B-B700-44E4-A8DF-3CC9DEE0A4EF.png|Seven... 63507B4A-37BD-4DB6-827B-B40288B39C8B.png|...plus one... 90891803-B05A-4732-8A6E-724FF4269616.png|...equals eight! E7A15C30-C8A9-420F-A364-8AEE5A14D79C.jpeg|Anacondas and Escalators F77D2070-E11F-4DFF-8D5C-C00B5EC4A9C3.jpeg|“My favorite game.” E32C6375-F4BD-48FF-82D5-B4DFCC63DBE7.jpeg|Two spots on the dice! 01806230-6A8D-4EA1-90BE-F20333EAD1BE.jpeg|“Hey! Someone’s cheating!” 3E790B59-388D-4CB8-9559-0C355142A15A.png|6+2=8 3B9FD802-F481-45D7-B82F-EA1C45D8455E.jpeg|“Don’t walk under the cage.” 58320533-16E2-4CC5-B667-478CAE880C9C.jpeg|“Oh, I could just...” E2266B1B-4651-4C32-A0BA-890255873C2C.jpeg|“Resist it, Three!” 67CA9FAF-8E8A-4B64-AF69-E39485C8F704.jpeg|Uh oh. 5DFEB89A-5C93-4023-8A87-36E360E6FF9C.jpeg|!? 4BC6F3DE-F47F-4971-85BC-CAB2931840CC.jpeg|Starlight, star-Numberblock not so bright. 9E5FD82F-1CBB-49F7-9825-A37C52F431C3.jpeg|“I’m a star!” 13F5A984-362E-4FAF-85F7-ECEEF973E97D.jpeg|Five’s (1x3)L+2 form 96FDA564-766D-48AC-8B6E-65839022B983.jpeg|Three... A8605A14-EB98-4B2D-8E9F-1C605185923E.png|5+3=8 D444A7C7-E071-43F6-A421-5DDC6BBE4C0A.jpeg|Dang it. 9D4C10EB-9436-4310-BFA2-47628A0D152E.jpeg|“Octoblock, bend! 12345678 bend!” 0462F773-5978-4455-9D80-02B2081753A9.jpeg|Duplic8 (Get it? 4+4=8?) 21931987-2132-4FCB-BC21-09BA11E732F8.jpeg|“Round things! It’s got us!” 4059F629-A949-446C-8121-A1C5C9D1C876.png|4x2... C364EA7F-22BB-407E-AC53-8349D8023E1C.png|...=8 Surprize Surprize, CUSTARD PIES!.PNG|"Surprise, surprise, custard pies!" F3A66D48-80E8-43F9-AB71-38180A9732D9.jpeg|HE'S OCTOBLOCK! ECE6327F-A8C9-422B-ACF6-96886C142ECE.jpeg|“Prepare to be pied, Spiderblock!” 2490417A-45BB-4C13-BF8C-E037E2F8888F.jpeg|“OutNUMBERed”! BA1FAFBC-F3AE-4F9A-8415-29DFB84FDF7E.jpeg|Two and One press the button (hey that rhymed) 0297D53E-3CFE-49BF-AA14-1146E4C0D533.jpeg|Duplic8, again. 651FD9CD-E0D4-4812-95E9-2DE1F6C68C14.png|2x4 Octonaughty.PNG|How Octonaughty was made You met your match!.PNG|"You've met your match!" 3E5EC937-10C3-4D41-9E5B-34547134756A.jpeg|“Octoblocks, assemble! 12345678 assemble!” 60B7062B-2A94-44D2-ACDF-68284730309B.jpeg|Quadra-octoblock EC7EE19D-213F-4CE0-A702-B8B7ADA10ADF.jpeg|Hexa-octoblock 75FB0673-1AB7-449C-964C-E788ED38FEFD.jpeg|“8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 escape!” 209F0CA3-FA99-47CD-872A-9138EC062961.jpeg|“I spy with my little PIE, a very naughty Numberblock!” 19E15BDA-0357-480A-86C2-4D4902B2A230.png|Weren’t Expecting Eight To Crash, Terrible Twos? CB61B4BA-EA3C-408E-A916-C60812D162D3.png|Numberling Magic! D261BE87-824D-4386-9F81-64D94D2BB4F8.png|And... The Cage Falls On Them. 6265E910-8FD8-4D03-A776-0556A5B1BAD4.png|One to Seven Acting Like They’re Superheroes 4F7E04DA-0679-4670-B7DA-42D8A54062FE.png|“Octoblocks Assemble!” 0C38B86A-93E0-4660-8267-68DC8C5B84F2.png|“Escape!” 97FD545A-D3AD-4825-948D-8BB9BF69F598.png|“Uh-Oh.” 9407C9EB-B4F5-4242-BCBC-808788155987.png|“Octonaughty, Escape!” Trivia * Four stays as a square the entire episode. * This is the first, if not only time that equation magic is used in comic style. ** In this style, the Numberlings are outlined white. * This is the first, if not only time there are more than two Eights. * Octonaughty is the first villain to first appear in Season 3. * This is the fourth episode Eight is the biggest Numberblock. * This is TSRITW’s second favorite episode of Season 3. * Octonaughty is the opposite of Octoblock as he counts backwards and he has a more high pitched slang voice than the regular Octoblock. References *Octonaughty’s name might be a reference to another show on CBeebies, Octonauts. **He is also a reference to the Joker as they are both opposites to the hero. *The Octo Signal refers to the Bat Signal. *"Octonite" is a reference to "Kryptonite". *The Terrible Twos calling Eight "Spiderblock" is a reference to Eight. Video Category:Episodes Category:You Got Tricked!